


AkuRoku: You Make Me Whole

by TheDerangedPrince



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDerangedPrince/pseuds/TheDerangedPrince
Summary: “Axel... What’s a kiss?” Roxas decided to take the risk; they were alone, and he needed to face his fear. Taking a seat next to Axel, his chest felt tight. What was this feeling?





	AkuRoku: You Make Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

> It's cheesy and I'm not proud of this one, lol. It started as just trying to write fluff, then it starting to turn into smut so I had to cut it back somewhat. My fan fictions quickly go from T to M and then E... XD

Roxas tossed and turned in his bed. He could not sleep no matter how hard he tried, his mind kept wandering. All he could do was think about Axel; things had gotten a little strange between the two of them since he’d returned from Castle Oblivion. Roxas missed him and his bright jade green eyes, the long untamed crimson hair that looked like a porcupine, those familiar curves, and the time they’d spent hanging out and eating sea salt ice cream on the clock tower in Twilight Town.  
  
These feelings the young blond was feeling; they weren’t normal for a nobody like him. His chest got a strange feeling every time he saw Axel, almost like he could not breathe. And then when he’d gone away, it hurt and felt empty like something was missing within himself. What is this? His mind was still wondering when a knock on his bedroom door snapped the blond from his thoughts. 

“Grrrr...” Roxas growled, being startled by the knock and feeling agitated someone was disturbing him. It was already bad enough that he couldn’t sleep and now had to get up to answer the door because they were persistent by knocking again. 

“Who could be bothering me this late?” Roxas sighed to himself. Rolling over, hanging his feet off the edge, the blond moved from the bed to the door. Turning the knob, the same spiky redheaded man that was on his mind greeted him. 

“Hey, how’s it going, Roxas?” Axel asked. “Got a minute, can I come in?” 

“Yeah... Sure you can... I couldn’t sleep anyway...” Roxas replied, not looking him in the eyes, even though he so desperately wanted to but even a glance would make the teen started to feel hot like he would melt, like how his sea salt ice cream would melt on a hot summer afternoon. Roxas was always afraid that he could read his thoughts and could sense all his urges, like that he had wanted to kiss Axel even though he didn’t understand the weight that it would carry to do an action like that. There was no way he could bring it up or even ask the redhead; It was never the right time but now they were alone. 

“Roxas, are you doing okay?” Axel questions, breaking Roxas’ thoughts again. Taking a deep breath, he closes the door after realizing while he’d been staring at his feet. Axel had already taken a seat on the edge of his bed. The redheaded man was scratching the back of his neck in confusion. “You seem kind of spacy, like a zombie again... What’s on your mind that’s keeping you up?” 

“Uhmm well..” 

“You can tell me, but if you don’t feel comfortable... I have something I wanted to talk to you about anyway...” Axel’s voice was quivering as if he were nervous. Roxas couldn’t tell because he was getting a bit lightheaded being alone in his bedroom with Axel, he was giving him that feeling in his chest again, making it hard to breathe. 

“Axel... What’s a kiss?” Roxas decided to take the risk; they were alone, and he needed to face his fear. Taking a seat next to Axel, his chest felt tight. What was this feeling? Giving in to his urges, Roxas decided to face his friend but Axel was looking away from the blond. 

“Well, kissing is a form of affection... It shows you care about someone, but there is a time and a place for giving someone a kiss... A-And kissing isn’t for everyone, you have to be careful with kissing someone, you could get sick. Roxas h-have you been kissing Xion?” Axel started to panic while explaining, his gaze was now turned back to Roxas. 

“What, why would I kiss Xion?” the question took aback Roxas. “I have kissed no one... It’s just something that I want to experience...” 

Axel blinked a few times, feeling guilty about assuming Roxas had been experimenting while he was gone. This was the perfect opportunity for the redhead to make an offer to the blond, one in which he was sure he’d be rejected. “I can show you what a kiss is, I mean if you want. I know you're probably not gay and that you like Xion bu--“ 

“Please?” 

His heart was racing; his palms were sweaty under his glove. Axel didn’t hesitate, grabbing the blond by the shoulders and pulling him forward, making their soft lips meet. Roxas wrapped his arms around his best friend and opened his mouth slightly to breathe in. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the redhead pulled away, but the eager blond leaned in to kiss Axel again. This time, the kiss was hot and passionate.

The older man wondered how Roxas learned to kiss if he had no experience or didn’t know what a kiss was but he tried to ignore the thought. He believes the blond had kissed no one, plus he didn’t want to get jealous by thinking about all the possibilities. Their tongues danced around in a sloppy pattern as they both explored every inch of each other’s mouths. Axel pushed Roxas softly backward to lay him down on the bed. This broke their kiss, causing a thin thread of saliva to trail from their mouths.

“I know this sounds weird, but I think I love you...” Axel started. “Nobodies aren’t supposed to have feelings or even really remember their past lives, but something about you...” He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath he continued. “You seem familiar to me and I—”

“Axel, I love you too!” Roxas exclaimed, cutting Axel off before he could even finish his sentence. The young blonde’s body was now on fire. He felt weak under Axel’s gaze. It felt so good to say those words back, even if he didn’t understand fully what they meant. Roxas’ face was very flush, he was blushing and so was Axel who was caught way off guard by the blond reciprocating his feelings. 

“R-Roxas..” 

“Axel, you make me feel whole...” 

“M-Me too... Roxas...” 

“I can’t stop thinking about you. That’s why I couldn’t sleep tonight. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time, but I didn’t know when to ask...” 

“You make me feel the same way.” 

Roxas’ deep blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight. Axel couldn’t resist that face. He planted another kiss of Roxas’ lips. This time, the kiss was rougher and Roxas had draped his arms over Axel’s shoulders again, holding him down to keep Axel deep into the kiss. The redhead slipped one of his free gloved hands under Roxas’ shirt to tweak a nipple between his fingertips. Roxas broke the kiss and arched his back, letting out a soft moan. Axel and Roxas were both nervous; the redhead had done this before but had been in the bottom position, not a top. The older man was trying to not let his nerves get the best of him; he could do this. 

Axel continued to tease the nipples, pushing Roxas’ shirt up to his neck, exposing them to the cool air, making both instantly hard. Axel licked slowly from his belly button up to his first nipple, making a light trail of saliva, tasting Roxas’ sweat. He took turns lapping at the right nipple, then the left humming and moving circles with his tongue. The moans Roxas let out were cute, almost too cute for Axel to handle. The redhead stopped for a moment to admire the blond. 

“W-What’s wrong?” Roxas asked nervously, snapping Axel out of his daze. 

“Nothing I was just checking you out.” Axel laughed, making Roxas cover his face with embarrassment. Axel smiled and lightly ran his hand down the blond’s chest to the waistband of Roxas’ night pants. Taking a deep breath, Axel removed one of his gloves with his teeth, then slid the hand down the front of Roxas’ night pants. He grabbed the teen’s member with his warm, clammy hand and began stroking the already erect cock. 

“Ngh.. A-Axel..” Roxas groaned. This was all new to him; the pleasure was overwhelming. Roxas gripped the bed sheets as Axel continued his strokes. 

“Shh, try not to be too loud.” Axel chuckled, hiking Roxas’ bottoms down to his thighs so that he could free his erection, teasing the tip of his cock with his thumb. “Does it feel nice?” 

Roxas nods, watching as the redhead was moving to unzip his pants to free his own throbbing erection. The redhead drools onto his palm before slickening himself up, then spreading his saliva onto Roxas dick. He then leaned back over Roxas, grasping both of their dicks together and stroke them simultaneously. 

Roxas lets out a pleasured sigh and angles his hips towards Axel’s efforts. Axel rubs his hand over the heads of their dicks, then takes a moment to gently roll Roxas’ foreskin back to rub his glans directly against his own, Axel’s fingers tight around both. It’s almost too much for the blond as his hips jerk as a reflex. 

Axel keeps his hand moving, squeezing and stroking at both until they came. The redhead moved to lay next to Roxas, holding him close to his chest as they panted in unison. “I love you, Roxas.” He mumbled, taking in the scent of the blond’s hair as he planted a soft kiss on the top of his spikey head. 

“I love you too, Axel.”


End file.
